1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to systems and methods that employ synchronization protocols to enhance seismic data acquisition activities.
2. Background of the Art
Seismic surveys are conducted to map subsurface structures to identify and develop oil and gas reservoirs. Seismic surveys are typically performed to estimate the location and quantities of oil and gas fields prior to developing (drilling wells) the fields and also to determine the changes in the reservoir over time subsequent to the drilling of wells. On land, seismic surveys are conducted by deploying an array of seismic sensors (also referred to as seismic receivers) over selected geographical regions. The seismic sensors (geophones or accelerometers) are placed or coupled to the ground in the form of a grid. An energy source is used at selected spaced apart locations in the geographical area to generate or induce acoustic waves or signals (also referred to as acoustic energy) into the subsurface. The acoustic waves generated into the subsurface reflect back to the surface from subsurface formation discontinuities, such as those formed by oil and gas reservoirs. The reflections are sensed or detected at the surface by the seismic sensors and recorded. The sensing, processing and recording of the seismic waves is referred to as seismic data acquisition. Two-dimensional and/or three-dimensional maps of the subsurface structures (also referred to as the “seismic image”) are generated from the recorded seismic data. These maps are then used to make decisions about drilling locations, reservoir size, pay zone depth and estimates of the production of hydrocarbons.
The present disclosure provides synchronization methods for facilitating seismic activity.